


All in good time

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>P.K.'s come over to their place for dinner often enough that the care with which Brandon and Maripier set the table doesn't clue him in to the fact that anything might be different. The candles Maripier leans over the table to light do, however, and so does the way Brandon and Maripier both lean forward a little more than usual when they talk to him. The three of them always flirt with each other for fun, but this has a more serious tone to it, like they mean it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in good time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jrho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrho/gifts).



"Looking good," Brandon says when he opens the door and lets P.K. in. P.K. doesn't think anything of it, because he's always looking good, and it's good that Brandon recognizes that. He's also a polite man, so he returns the compliment.

"Not bad yourself." That's also true. They might take turns chirping each other, but Brandon does know how to wear clothes. Definitely the second best dressed person in their locker room, after only P.K. himself.

P.K. is man enough to admit, when Brandon takes him to the kitchen where Maripier is keeping an eye on what P.K. is almost certain is a pre-prepared meal that she and Brandon only have to heat up, that Maripier outshines them both.

"You are a paragon of good looks as always," P.K. says.

Maripier greets him with a kiss on each cheek and pours him a glass of wine. "I like your shirt," she says. "Is it new?" She tweaks a bit of the cloth on his sleeve and rubs it between her fingers.

"Yes, from a new place my tailor told me about." P.K. tells her and Brandon about the place, their staff, and their clothes, while Brandon and Maripier take turns checking on their dinner.

"I think this is done," Maripier says after not too long.

Brandon goes over to her to peer over her shoulder. There's an easiness to their closeness that P.K. longs for for himself. Misses, from the brief time he thought he had it.

Brandon throws his vote in for it being done. They refuse P.K.'s offer of help, so he stays out of the way while they move everything to the table.

P.K.'s come over to their place for dinner often enough that the care with which Brandon and Maripier set the table doesn't clue him in to the fact that anything might be different. The candles Maripier leans over the table to light do, however, and so does the way Brandon and Maripier both lean forward a little more than usual when they talk to him. The three of them always flirt with each other for fun, but this has a more serious tone to it, like they mean it.

Brandon opens a second bottle of wine, and leans close over P.K.'s shoulder to pour him a glass, and then just as close over Maripier to pour her one too.

P.K. turns the stem of his glass between his fingers. "Going to tell me what's with the candles and the really nice wine?"

"We always serve the good wine," Brandon says. He drops the joking tone without prompting. "The three of us have been basically dating for a couple of weeks. Maripier and I thought we'd step it up a notch, see if you wanted to go on some real dates with us."

P.K.'s fingers tighten on the stem of his wine glass, enough that he notices and makes himself let go, push the glass away. "I'm not going to say I'm not interested," he says, "because that would be a lie." He lets himself look at them, both of them almost heartbreakingly gorgeous in the soft light of the candles, both of them focused on him, listening intently to what he has to say.

"We are a catch," Maripier says lightly.

"You are," P.K. agrees, "but I don't want to be something you do for fun until you decide it's time to be responsible adults."

Maripier's face turns stormy. "I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt," she says sharply, "and assume that means someone did that to you and not that you think we're capable of that kind of callousness."

Brandon's face is also stormy. "Do you want me to beat him up at practice tomorrow?"

P.K. was never that good at being subtle.

P.K. says, "No," and Maripier turns a sharp look on Brandon. P.K. can't exactly read the look Brandon returns to her, but he recognizes the kind of look, the silent communication in it.

Maripier brings her chair around the table to sit right next to P.K. "We would not do that," she says. "We can't promise right now that it will last forever, but we have talked about it, and we would like to date you. To see if this will work as a relationship." She grins at P.K. "We already know it will be fun."

"You're quite the catch too," Brandon puts in from the other side of the table.

It's a persuasive case.

Maripier takes P.K.'s hand in hers. "We can take it slow. Just dates for now, so you can see we're serious."

P.K. throws a questioning look at Brandon.

"As slow as you need us to," Brandon says. He reaches across the table and takes P.K.'s other hand.

They seem wholly sincere, and the promises they're making are nothing like what happened last time. It seems worth taking a chance on despite P.K.'s lingering fear that what happened last time might happen again.

"Slow," P.K. says.

They both nod.

"Okay," P.K. says. "Take me on some dates." He smiles at them. "This one was a pretty good one."

"Of course it was." Brandon squeezes P.K.'s hand. "We're good at this stuff."

"How do you think we got each other?" Maripier squeezes P.K.'s other hand. Then she smiles at him, light and sweet. "Where do you rank first kisses in the progress of going slow?"

"Well, you did invite me over for a very nice date," P.K. says with a bit of a smile. He lets go of Brandon's hand so he can cup Maripier's cheek while she kisses him, soft and close-mouthed. It's gentle, like she really is going to go slow.

When Maripier draws back, Brandon's hand falls onto P.K.'s shoulder; he came around the table while they were kissing and is on the other side of P.K. now. P.K. turns toward him, letting go of Maripier's hand this time so he can touch Brandon's jaw. Brandon's stubble prickles a little against P.K.'s palm and chin, but his kiss is otherwise just as soft as Maripier's was.

Brandon smiles softly down at P.K. when he stops kissing him. "Want to take the wine into the living room and cuddle on the couch?"

P.K. laughs. "You sure know how to show a guy a good time."

Brandon grins at him. "Well, if we're going slow, that's as good as it gets. Maripier will probably fall asleep, but we can enjoy it."

"I'm not going to fall asleep," Maripier says. She picks up the bottle of wine and her glass.

"She will," Brandon stage whispers to P.K. He grins, too, and then holds P.K.'s hand on the short walk to the couch, easy and comfortable.

Maripier does fall asleep, her head on P.K.'s chest.

"She does this," Brandon says, smiling softly at Maripier and then transferring the same smile to P.K. "You'll get used to it."


End file.
